Moth and Hawk
by Stream the Shapeshifting Fox
Summary: A story during the Great Battle in The Last Hope from Mothwing's point of view as she comes to the horrifying sight of Hawkfrost again. Rated T for blood and violence. Slight Mothpool at the end.


Author's Note: Yeah, sorry about the delay in the next chapter of Spirits, Change and Balance. I got a new phone and I spent a few days working on an assignment for my English class. So here's this short story because why isn't Mothwing mentioned during the battle? Especially if she saw Hawkfrost? Missed opportunity, Erins. Missed opportunity.

"Mothwing! Mothwing!"

The medicine cat opened her amber eyes, seeing her smaller apprentice standing over her. From the lack of sunlight, it wasn't dawn yet, but she heard something else up and about. She got up and listened harder, hearing cats yowling and hissing. "What's happening, Willowshine?"

"The battle has started. S-StarClan is fighting the Dark Forest."

Mothwing wanted to tell her that she must have been confused or was hallucinating, but either way, an actual battle had to be going on from the sound of it. And as she looked at her apprentice again, blood was dripping from one of Willowshine's front legs and her tail.

The medicine cat got out of the den, carrying cobwebs and leaves in her mouth. No matter what, the wounds needed to be healed as soon as possible. But she stepped back as she saw the immense size of the fight going on.

Pelts were everywhere, some she recognized, some she didn't...some that were translucent? Not that light could go through anything, it was near-pitch black aside from the cats, a couple stars, and bloodstains. Willowshine followed her out. "I told you it was StarClan." Mothwing looked back at her. "What do you mean? These are all four of the Clans. What does that say about StarClan?"

Suddenly, the bloody figure of Pebblefoot tore between the claws and fur as soon as he spotted the two medicine cats. Another cat, or his limp body, lay in his jaws. As he shook, he dropped the body and fell over. The golden-furred cat recognized the body...Hollowflight. Mothwing continued to approach the bloody toms, noticing a gruesome slash across his throat. Hollowflight was dead.

"Who killed him?" asked Willowshine, as she and her mentor placed cobwebs on Pebblefoot's scars. "Less talk...I need to...!" Mothwing cut him off. "No. If you go back into that, you'll die for sure." She suddenly scented a harsh stench on his fur, one of death and one she never thought she'd recognize again.

Hawkfrost.

She gulped and felt her blood turn to ice. No. He had to be dead. That ThunderClan deputy, our half-brother, killed Hawkfrost. She saw the stick through his throat. How could he have done anything to Hollowflight or Pebblefoot?

Her heart rushed. If Jayfeather was right...Where were Icewing and Beetlewhisker? She tried to find her Clanmates amongst the chaos, but as she started walking away...

"Don't tell me you forgot about your brother so soon."

Mothwing turned around, seeing Hawkfrost, paws coated in blood and smelling of ThunderClan. His expression was cold, and his wound from the stick was still intact despite being up and about.

"So odd you deny StarClan. Now they're in front of your faces." "You're not StarClan!" Mothwing hissed back. "You're right, both of us are better than StarClan. Why not prove it?" "You mean betray my Clan? Betray the warrior code?" "You had no problem with that before. Or shall I tell a certain Clan about your little omen?" Hawkfrost flicked his tail as he went off.

Mothwing tried to run after him, and soon she found herself rushing towards WindClan, and then ThunderClan territory. Crossing the border, it seemed to grow darker and darker somehow. A black she-cat lay dead on the border, brown fur in the trail. The ThunderClan cat who's blood was on her brother's paws...

Mothwing gasped as a gray and white she-cat snarled at Hawkfrost, leaping at him. "You murderer! Liar! Betrayer!" She unleashed her claws in his dark tabby pelt, but he swiftly fought back, forcing her off. The she-cat twisted around and fell to the ground, dark blue eyes blazing. Hawkfrost took the opportunity to slam himself onto her back, sinking in his claws. "You're the traitor. And this time I'll kill you."

"No, you won't!" hissed the ThunderClan deputy.

Mothwing shut her eyes and heard a sickening snap. She opened them again and saw ice-blue eyes fade, along with the rest of Hawkfrost's body. She swallowed and ran back into RiverClan's camp, nearly passing out from exhaustion as she got back.

Luckily, a more comforting cat came from the other side. Willowshine. Mothwing tried to distract herself by asking "Is Pebblefoot okay?" Her apprentice nodded. "Icewing was fighting bravely for the Clans. But I can't find Beetlewhisker."

As the medicine cat saw the surviving cats checking their camps, Leafpool caught Mothwing's eye immediately, seeing nothing but grief in her gaze. Heavy-hearted, she walked over to her quietly. "I'm sorry about Hollyleaf...she was a loyal ThunderClan cat.", she whispered, licking her head. The brown tabby looked up at her. "And your brother can't do anything to prove you aren't just as loyal to RiverClan."

She thought to herself, I shouldn't miss him, but it hurt seeing him dead. He was awful, but it was like seeing Tadpole drown all over again. But he will never manipulate me or anyone else again.


End file.
